


Tactile

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Stiles likes to hug. Derek pretends he doesn't.





	Tactile

Derek hadn’t realised just how much Stiles liked to hug before they started dating. When they woke up in the morning, when they left for work, when they got back home. Derek was always met with a hug. Whether it was a quick arm wrapped around his waist or a tight hug that lasted so long Derek would question if it would ever stop. Or if he even wanted it to stop.

“Morning, Sourwolf,” Stiles said with a tired smile while he wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist.

Derek stretched his arms above his head before dropping them against Stiles’ back and squeezing him slightly.

When he went to move away, Stiles’ hold just seemed to tighten.

“Not done yet.” He said against Derek’s chest.

Derek rolled his eyes before holding Stiles again, “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there ^_^
> 
> Teen Wolf is one of my favourite shows of all time, but for some reason I am so intimidated by writing for this fandom. I finally decided to just bite the bullet and give it a try. It's probably a lot to ask, but I was hoping you could leave a comment telling me what you think, or if you possibly found a typo.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
